kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
"The Victory Formula" is the ninth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on September 3, 2015 (JST). Summary Since she blew up her own house, Misora has moved in to Lecty’s room. Lecty, on her usual morning run, meets Kanata. While taking a break, she asks him about the effectiveness of their role-swap training. She says that the individual skills of each E601 member are not suitable for their current positions. Kanata, then pets her head and praises her for paying attention but says that while she did make some good points, he will still have them continue their current training. He then offers Lecty a hint. Kanata’s hint involves Lecty again dressing up as a maid and serving as a waitress at the same café but this time during lunchtime which according to his words is a ‘warzone’. Lecty is overwhelmed at seeing the amount of customers but at the same time, is astonished to see the other waitresses working easily and fluidly. On her way to one of the customers, Lecty almost collides with another waitress and stumbles. She apologizes but the waitress tells her not to worry and just to pay attention to her surroundings. Lecty then heeds her advice and starts serving the customers. Outside Kanata, on seeing Lecty work, mutters to himself that everybody at the café is working towards a common goal and if they simply pay attention and do their best, results would follow naturally. Later, in the skies, Misora and Rico are having problems with their current positions as Vanguard and Middle guard respectively. Although, Rico is faring better than Misora and is still able to defeat some of the enemies. The new rear guard, Lecty tells them not to fight among themselves and then looks behind at the lonely vast sky. When Kanata asks her what she is thinking about, she says that she didn’t know that the rear guards were so lonely. Kanata agrees with her and says that the rear guards are the last line of defense and they felt helpless if they couldn’t trust their vanguards and middle guards. Lecty then realizes the pressure Rico was in as the previous and original rear guard. She is then reminded about the words of the waitress to pay attention to her surroundings and admits that she only used to pay attention to what was in front of her and not her surroundings. Lecty then realizes the meaning of Kanata’s and the waitress’ hint. She then tells Misora that she is impressed with her ability of firing while moving around and thinning the enemy ranks and couldn’t hope to do the same. She says she can do even better if she kept her movements tight and made every shot count. She then tells Rico that she is impressed with her as she now knew how difficult it was to be a rear guard and how hard it was to keep track of everything from afar. Both Misora and Rico are pumped up after hearing Lecty’s words and start defeating the Training Archenars. Lecty then decides that with Misora’s shots being more accurate, Rico could provide cover more calmly and so her role as a rear guard would be to dispose of the small amount of enemies that manage to sneak past both of them. Kanata then stops the training and tells Lecty that she passed the training and again pets her head causing her to stutter adorably. But Kanata and Lecty didn’t know that both Misora and Rico were looking at them with longing and a little envy in their eyes. The next day, after his morning jog, Kanata encounters Chloe. He is shocked to see bags under her eyes and asks her about it. Chloe tells him not to remind her about it and says that due to her night patrols she hadn’t had time to sleep. Kanata then asks her if they had found any leads on the attacker but she replies that all they know is that the target are melee users. He then asks if Yuri is on the patrol too and she says only during the day as she had instructor duties too. They are interrupted by the arrival of Misora who tells Kanata to stop their weird training and give them some real training similar to the Special Duty fireteam but he denies her request and says that going beyond their league won’t help them at all. Misora then pleads Kanata to make her stronger too as she feared that Rico and Lecty might leave her in the dust. Kanata then considers her request and admits that while selfish she was also correct so she tells her to tell everyone that that they will meet in the fireteam room today and not the skies and. After Misora leaves, Chloe who was observing the two, smiles and comments on how Kanata was enjoying himself and was behaving just like he did when he trained Yuri causing him to rub his head. Later, Kanata takes the E601 to a dusty and messy dorm room and tells them they would be living together from now on until the tournament and also wanted them to spend as much time as possible together. After saying this, Kanata leaves and a now confused E601 is left to clean the room and make it habitable. Later, in the evening, Yuri catches a cream puff that was thrown towards her, outside the academy. The one who threw the cream puff is none other than, Kanata who says that the cream puff was a token of respect for the E601’s final rival. Yuri then asks him if he seriously thinks that they could make it to the finals or is he being optimistic and then tells him that she didn’t take charity from traitors. As she is about to smash the cream puff on the ground, Kanata tells her that it is the super special cream puff that she loves, from the vendor that they used to visit in the past. Hearing that, she stops and says that the puff wasn’t to blame causing Kanata to laugh loudly. Meanwhile, in a hospital, Freon and Lloyd are looking at the latest victim of the unknown attacker, an A-ranker and come to the conclusion that the next victim would be an S-ranker. Yuri and Kanata are now sitting at a bench of a nearby park where Yuri is happily eating her cream puff. Kanata offers her another and Yuri readily and happily accepts but realizes that she is talking to the ‘traitor’ and asks what he wanted. Kanata replies that he forgot to ask her something the other day (the day of the ‘Date’). He asks her if she is refusing to use her spear, Trishula, because he was the one who had her convert to the spear from her sword. Yuri’s silence confirms his doubt. He then reminds her that he did so because of her habit of backing up during a sword blade lock which could prove to be fatal for a sword fighter. But Yuri says that she had no problem with the sword during the Chimera’s attack. Kanata then says that she is still quite stubborn which reminds Yuri of the old days. He says that he hadn’t needed to train her a lot as she was already quite skilled and then reminds her of one more thing he taught her. Yuri then quietly says it was to never give up, no matter what. He says that as long as she remembers that, she’ll be fine without him and will become a great Sky Wizard soon. Yuri then asks why he is helping her. Kanata starts to say it’s because she is his precious but before he could complete his thoughts, Real arrives. Yuri draws her sword and tells Kanata to stay out of the fight and charges towards Real, thinking that he is an amateur. But Real avoids all of her attacks easily and tells her to accept his love. Kanata realizes that Yuri still has her fatal habit of backing away. Real slashes at Yuri and tells her to remain conscious so that she can accept his love. Yuri angrily tells him that she didn’t know him and manages to knock his sword out of his hand. But then Real makes use of the ‘Wind Slash’ ability - an ability which fires powerful wind slashes that can cut even a thick tree, and cuts Yuri at various places on her body. Yuri’s sword falls from her hand. Real then fires a final ‘Wind Slash’ but before it reaches Yuri, it is stopped by Kanata. Yuri reminds Kanata that she wanted him to stay out of it but he replies that she’d be dead if he did so. Real gets angry after witnessing Kanata stop his ‘love’ from reaching Yuri and fires multiple ‘Wind Slash’ but Kanata stops all of them quite easily with his dagger ‘Main Gauche’. Real then admits that while a traitor, Kanata is still the legendary Chronos. He then pulls out his sword, from the ground where it had fallen, and shows great speed and manages to get behind Kanata. But Kanata was able to follow all of his movements and stops his attack with his dagger without even turning around. Kanata slashes at Real and cuts his arm causing him to drop his sword. Kanata says to Real that he had a bit of speed but that was all he had. Kanata says that he couldn’t hope to match the Sky Wizards who honed their skills every day. Real gets angrier and his wounded arm also starts pulsing but he decides to flee. Yuri tries to stop him but he avoids her attack and tells her to wait for him and then punches her in the stomach knocking her unconscious. Real goes back to his room and curses Kanata’s name. The Eye in his room whispers in his head to use it and take his revenge. Meanwhile, Kanata takes Yuri to the new room of E601. But seeing her battered body and torn clothes, the E601 assume it to be the doing of their pervert and brute instructor causing him to sigh loudly. Stats Original airdate: September 3, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (10) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *Training Archenars (4) *The Eye (11) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)